Zombie Claw
by 1Giantguy
Summary: A new guild in fiore.everything seems fine,but is the a darkness lurking inside? Currently accepting OC characters for main characters team,put them in reviews.Rated T for violence and language,New chapters coming!
1. The beginning

**This is the first chapter of Zombie Claw, please leave a review of what I could improve, or maybe even your OC!**

A boy stood on a broken mine-cart. Everywhere around him were rocks, some big enough that you would have to pile a hundred smaller rocks just to look over them.

But the boy was not scared, he had been going to the exact same place for years. It was his private place, a place where he could practise his magic without the risk of hurting anyone but himself.

He tugged on his dusty old shorts, Pulled a black miner's helmet over his messy silver hair and wiped down his blue t-shirt. He was ready, he took a deep breath and yelled "miner's magic:Dynamite!" instantly a horde of small explosions scattered on to a rock in front of him causing pieces of stone to crumble to the floor.

The boy checked every piece carefully , one by one he stacked pieces of stone until he found a huge smooth black piece that stained his fingers, "bingo, coal! And with a size like this, Me and grandpa will get a raise for sure and if we don't then my name won't be Silver Strongmine!"

Silver decided it would be best to stop mining in his spot and to help his grandfather. Though he was far from his grandfather's mining spot, he didn't worry all he did was pick up the coal and put it in his torn, beige backpack then yelled "Miner's magic:Pickaxe!".He dived into the ground and swam through it, like it was water, he went deeper every second, ignoring every shard of sharp rock that went in his light ,blue eyes. Then he stopped and turned up, swimming to the surface until he could see the broken mine- cart that marked his grandfather's mining spot but instead of seeing his grandpa he saw a strange man...

The man yelled to him "come over here ,kiddo!".As Silver walked up to the stranger ,he began to analyze him ,the man had red hair that was put into a Mohawk ,his eyes were covered by a pair of shades ,he had a black goatee that was curled at the end and was wearing a blue vest ,grey jeans and a pair of brown ,leather boots.

The man took off his shades revealing his green eyes and said "Archive:Physical message" ,A glowing ethereal screen showing his grandfather appeared before Silver's eyes ,Silver was so amazed by it he didn't notice when the coal was lifted out of his backpack until it flew at the screen ,Silver had just enough time to yell "what do you think you're doing with that coal" before it was transported through the screen into his grandfather's arms ,Silver noticed it had a tag on it saying "to grandpa from Silver".

The screen zapped into the man's eyes as he put his shades back on. The first thing Silver asked was "how did you know my name?" The man now had a cheeky grin "I use a type of archive that allows me to tap into people's mind and read their thoughts and through one tiny thought and already known data stored in the archive, I can learn everything about them" "how did you send the coal to my grandpa then" "If someone has strong feelings for another, I can send non-living things between them, the fun bit is that it always sends the message you seen but with the names of the people" "why are you here?" "originally I was here to remove a group of cave vulcans that were camping in the bottom of another's mining spot but then I sensed someone with great magic qualities and that person was you" "explain further please" "I am part of a wizard guild and we accept any one with magic in them and you should know that everyone has magic in them so anyone can join but only wizards get invited and you I take are a wizard?" "No I am miner and have been since I was born, where are you going with this?" "Would you like to be a wizard?" "I can't be a wizard, my grandpa is a hard worker but without me, his profits would be cut in half" "and he wouldn't need to feed you so his profits would work out" "true but he would worry too much" " let's ask him to see" "Yeah but he would probably say no"

The man whipped off his shades and yelled "Archive:Brain-mail" The man then said to Silver "Say something, kiddo" "Ok. Grandpa if its ok with you I would like to spend some time being a wizard" Silver heard his Grandfather's voice going "Silver? Where are you?" "In your mining spot speaking to you through magic. And a wizard has asked me if I would like to be a wizard, so can I?" "Oh Silver, it's your life, not mine, whatever choice you make I will be standing by your side, so go on tell your wizard friend that you would like to be a wizard" "thanks Grandpa" The man quickly ended the chat, "he said yes didn't he kiddo?" Silver replied with a grin "He sure did, I am now officially a wizard!" "Great news, now here comes the request, would you like to be a part of zombie claw? "zombie claw? What's that?" "The best ever mage guild!" "I would like to know a few names for me to recognise in the guild before I join." "well my names Spike and the guild master's name is Akio, oh and the training master is Jiro, Don't forget the bartender is Kana" "great when can we head there?" "Now!" Spike laughed and said "Archive:Transport!"

**That's the end of chapter 1 stay tuned for chapter 2 to see what friends Silver will make and how the guild looks like. Will it be big, will it small? Let's find out!**


	2. Akio and Amber

**Thanks for all the kind reviews on chapter 1, I will use some of the characters for the story, I hope I display them like you imagined.**

Silver and Spike were sent spinning through a vortex, every second there was a new colour and with every colour there was a story that no one could read. Silver decided to ask "how does this work" Spike answered with his usual cheeky grin "It takes the user and whoever he wishes to wherever the user goes the most, in this case it will take us right outside the guild". There was a loud bang "what the hell was that?" Silver shrieked "Don't worry, kiddo, just the data banks updating, which also means we are nearly there!"

In front of Silver was a huge, silver skull with two flags set in its eyes. "Pay attention to those flags." Spike said to him "why?" "cause that's the guild's banner" "Where is the guild, is it behind the skull?" "Nope, it is the skull" Spike started dragging Silver towards the skull.

Instantly the skull's mouth opened, revealing a large rectangular door, Spike opened it and chucked Silver in. "Say hi to everyone, kiddo"

Silver looked around and the first thing he noticed was a tall, skinny man skipping up to him. Even before the skinny man had reached him Silver had noticed a few things about him, he had long thin hair and a long wispy beard, He was wearing battle armour from his neck to his toes and was holding a dark blue pouch. The man smiled and said in a surprisingly deep voice " Hi there, my name is Akio the guild master of Zombie Claw are you here to join?" "yes, yes I am" Akio whipped open his pouch and said "where would you like your guild mark?" "on the back of my left hand" Akio pulled out a needle. Silver was curious and asked "why a needle and not a stamp?" "you'll see" Akio jabbed the needle into the back of Silver's left hand and almost instantly without any pain, a guild mark appeared. It was exactly the same as the flags in the guild's "eyes" it was a black circle with a rounded "t" letter inside and inside the "t" was a smaller circle.

Silver then felt a sharp shock in his hand and asked "I feel a shock in my hand, is that normal?" Akio now had a grin twice as cheeky as Spike's "That's normal, that's your c-class spell" "c-class?" "here this will explain it all, Akio passed Silver a note.

**Ranking**

**c-class = lowest**

**b-class =low**

**a-class =high**

**s-class =highest**

**Rank induced spells**

**c-class =clone zombie**

**info: Creates the users clone but in a zombie form. It has only 25% the strength of the person and crumbles at even a few weak blows but it knows all the user's other spells (can't learn rank induced spells) and a extra zombie spell called "Zombie roar" which causes a wave of poison to charge towards the opponent. It will follow the user's will**

**B-class =Zombie takeover**

**Info: The user becomes a zombie with 25% of their normal strength and transforms back at a few good blows, the user also cannot use any of his spells but instead gains the following spells: "zombie roar" "zombie blast" creates a disembodied head which when thrown causes a explosion "zombie eyes" Hypnotizes anyone with a lower magic power than the user normally has.**

**A-class =Zombie Tank**

**Info: Creates a zombie with 10x the strength and speed of the user that will follow the user's will but does not know any spells.**

**S=class =Zombie King**

**Info: Same as zombie tank but knows all the user's spells (excluding rank induced ones) and can summon a "zombie knight" which is half as strong as a zombie tank. Follows the user's will unless the user has summoned a Zombie tank as well but will not attack the user no matter what.**

**How to rank up**

**C to B class = Defeat B-class boss**

**B to A class =Defeat A-class boss**

**A to S class =Defeat 2 A-class bosses**

"did that explain it?" Akio inquired "yeah thanks" Silver answered "Now I would introduce you to the training master and the bartender but they're both on a job" "that's ok" "now if you want to join a team there is a girl called Amber Willow who joined a few minutes before you, Oh I didn't catch your name" "It's Silver, Silver Strongmine" "what magic do you use Silver?" "I use a custom made magic called Miner's magic." "can I have a demonstration " "Of course" Akio took Silver to a pack of punching bags and Silver took a deep breath and yelled "Miner's magic:Dynamite" the horde of explosions completely destroyed the punching bag "Sorry master" "no worries Silver, have you got any other spells?" "Yes but that one is destructive, it allows me to swim through rock and a few other things!" "what is it called?" "Miner's magic:pickaxe" "great, now that's enough chit-chat you should go meet Amber"

When he met Amber, she was savagely eating a apple, getting chunks of the fruit all over the place. Silver couldn't help but stare, she was that scary! she noticed and slapped him flying "Staring is rude!" She roared. Silver muttered the words "Sorry Amber" she softened down a bit "that's ok, glad you know my name what's yours?" "My name is Silver" "Why did you come to see me?" "I heard you wanted to join a team" "I would like to know a bit about you first, Last name?" "Strongmine" "nice, mine is Willow, what magic do you use?" "miner's magic, its my custom made one" "cool, I use 2 gen dragon slayer magic, it is one of the lost ones" "awesome" "I know right, anyway I know enough about you now, I will find out if I can trust you" "by what?" "through a job, silly"

As she walked up to the job board, Silver began to analyze her, She had her long, wavy dark green hair put in a ponytail and was wearing brown shorts and a dark green tank top that matched her hair perfectly, she was also wearing some knee high platform boots though the biggest detail was two scars running down her right arm.

"I found the perfect job!" Amber was waving her hands in the air excitedly "ok Amber, what's it about?" "It is simple we go into a bandit's cave and retrieve a stolen diamond, I know its easy, but if we don't work well together and its a hard job we may **DIE!"** "ok lets go and you better calm down!"

**Hope you liked chapter 2 as much as you like chapter 1, sorry if I displayed your OCs wrong, but please keep sending them in. Stay tuned for chapter 3 Will the job go as planned ,let's find out!**


	3. Magnolia

**Sorry about the delay, I just needed time to come up with ideas and more time to write!**

Silver and Amber had been walking for days, Silver had been dragging mine-carts along since he was 6 so it was nothing to him but Amber on the other hand, didn't so she was getting exhausted and pretty tired "how much further to magnolia?" she mumbled "I don't know, we are supposed to go to a cave" he said "We have to speak to the client first, dummy!" she threw her fist on his head hard "Ok, Ok sorry!" "Wait I have a map" She flopped to the floor, pulled out a map and began reading it! "it's just over this hill" she yelled! Amber had found the need to get there and as quick as a flash she ran down the hill...Into the back of a building! "Are you ok Amber?" "Do I look like a wimp Silver!" She snapped "anyway we are here now and the client's house is the one I bumped into, so lets get it over with" "Ok calm down!" They knocked on the door and it opened quickly releasing a gas into the air, they both hit the ground unconscious!

**Sorry its short, I am busy but chapter 4 will be worth it so stay tuned. :D**


	4. The vampire and the zombie

**Sorry about the delays and my short chapter 3. I said chapter 4 would be good and you won't be disappointed!**

Silver awoke, strapped to a chair, he looked to his right and saw Amber, who was still in a deep sleep and then he saw a dark figure stagger towards them, "Show me your teeth, boy" the voice was deep but not scary, still Silver didn't want any trouble so he grinned showing his teeth, "Non-vampire huh, guess that means you came to kill me, anyway I have to kill you both now." Silver saw a fat man with pale white skin, pitch black hair, red eyes and sharp fangs he yelled out in a deep but not scary voice "Vampiric drain" two red spheres appeared in his oversized hands, Silver realised he was charging up a spell to drain them both of their magic power, "AMBER WAKE UP!" those words flew out of Silver's mouth. Amber woke up and yelled "Can't a girl take a nap!" She soon realised what was happening and without thinking cried "Nature dragon roar!" A torrent of razor sharp leaves flew at the vampire, He managed to deflect most of them but it distracted him enough for Silver to summon a zombie clone!

The Zombie clone was just like Silver but un-dead, with a raspy voice it cried "Zombie roar" The vampire was caught in a thick green smoke. It soon cleared and on the floor laid a unconscious vampire who was covered in his own vomit. Silver let the zombie untie him, dispelled it and untied Amber.

Both of them looked at each other and then at the vampire, they both were laughing evilly.

The Vampire awoke, strapped to a chair, he saw two dark figures walk towards him. "What was your trick" he heard, he was scared and told them "I hate non-vampires so I put up a trap for them, they would get knocked out when they came to the trapped house so I could tie them up easily and then kill them" "How many fell for it" "two, but they broke free" "Thank you for the information, take him away officer" a third figure appeared, it freed the vampire then locked him up in magic handcuffs, He was a thick burly man in rune knight armour. He stopped for a moment and gave Amber and Silver 5000 jewels each and said "Your reward" they both thanked him and he carried on walking, "well come on Amber, its a long way back better get moving."

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter, will they form a team or not, stay tuned to find out.**


	5. Announcement

I have decided to make Zombie Claw have a new chapter every week


	6. Zombie claw's up to u!

Due to me being busy,I will no longer make Zombie Claw :( ,PM me and I will send the 1st person the documents for the story and let them carry it on for me :) (I will send link to fans so they know where it went


End file.
